A través del espejo
by Aura fujiwara
Summary: Un malentendido una ethiw celosa y varias cosas mas
1. Chapter 1

A través del espejo

Buenoooo, hola otra vez os traigo un one-short algo extraño digamos que en el se encuentran las dos dimensiones osea, the gray garden y gray garden the bueno quiero aclarar que empezamos en the gray garden pero antes aclarar :the gray garden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la increíble talentosa y única empecemos

Dedicado a Merry nightmare

-Ahhhh… Que aburrimiento-dijo Ethiw-Kcalb fue con yosafire al pueblo(eso es raro:d) y Whodhas se fue con Grora ( pilluelos XD)-Dicho esto se acercó al espejo de su habitación en ese momento se percató de una extraña energía proveniente de aquel objeto ,puso su mano en aquel hacerlo emitió una luz blanca casi cegadora al apagarse vió a un chico algo mas alto que ella su pelo negro azabache piel blanca y ojos grises.(era su versión de gra garden the )

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la diosa

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el

-En el jardín gris-le respondió ella

-Soy el dios ethiw –le dijo el

-Pero si yo también lo soy- dijo ella aturdida

-¿Eres mi reflejo?-dijo el dios

-Eso parece – dijo con una sonrisa

Estubieron un rato hablando hasta que el dios se decidió a preguntar algo

-¿Antes estuviste llorando puedo notarlo en tu presencia ¿Puedo saber porque era?

-Es solo que antes encontré a Kcalb besando a una demonio que yo no conocía

-Deberías hablar con el

-Creo que eso haré gracias

-Bueno yo ya regreso cuando quieras hablar solo toca el espejo total estoy muy aburrido últimamente – dicho esto desapareció

"Tendré que ir a hablar con Kcalb".Así fui ha hablar con mi diablo"

-Kcalb? Dije entrando en su habitación

-Ethiw yo- el diablo fué cortado por la diosa

-Escucha no tienes que justificarte si quieres a esa diablo no pasa nada

-Por favor déjame explicarte ,esa diablo la encontré rondando por los pasillos del castillo me acerqué a ella y me dijo "Voy a arruinarte la vida" cuando me dijo esto no lo comprendí y cuando me besó sentí tu presencia y entonces supe lo que quería decirme después de que te fueras desapareció y fui tra de ti

-Entiendo…-dijo Ethiw mirando al suelo cuando derrepente para su sorpresa sintió los labios de Kcalb sobre los suyos fue un beso algo torpe que se fue transformando en uno mas unos minutos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Ahora lo comprendes? Te decía la verdad cuando te dije que no la quería

-No hacía falta soy una diosa sabía que decías la verdad

-Supongo que yo quería hacerlo

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad aunque Ethiw seguía viéndose en secreto con su "reflejo" para evitar los celos de su diablo

Buenooo esto era solo un one-shor pero si os gusta podría continuarlo espero vuestros despide:

Aura Fujiwara


	2. No es lo que parece

Holaaaa aquí Aura Fujiwara con la continuación de mi fic a través del : Gomen por la tardanza! Segundo: Quiero aclarar que todo lo que escribo es obra mía

Y después de esto EMPEZAMOS!

Dedicado a Hakuya el amigo que me ayudó a escribir

No es lo que parece

Era un día cálido en el Jardín Gris, tal vez por el buen humor de su diosa que se encontraba en unas de sus charlas diarias con su reflejo ( Al Ethiw hombre lo llamaré White para evitar confusiones)

-Entonces el Grora de tu mundo se pelea mucho con Whodahs?-pregunto´Ethiw

-Se llevan como el perro y el gato, son incorregibles pero en el fondo... Se quieren mucho-le contestó White

En ese momento entró Kcalb entró en el cuarto de Ethiw. Tras unos segundos de incomodidad y temor alguien se dignó a hablar.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso has estado tanto tiempo encerrada últimamente...-dijo un muy dolido diablo- No los interrumpiré mas

-No Kcalb espera!-pero el diablo no la escucho´y desapareció de allí

White, disculpa pero...Debo ir con el- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila, ya nos veremos -así Ethiw fue con su diablo

Lo encontró en la azotea del castillo

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Kcalb -dijo la diosa

-Ya te aburriste de el?

-Kcalb ,escúchame el día que besaste a esa diablo activé sin querer un portal a una dimensión contraria a la nuestra desde entonces el y yo hemos estado hablando todos los días pero el y yo solo somos amigos

-Pero porque no me dijiste-le preguntó aun con un poco de tristeza

-No quería que pensaras lo que no es

No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar ya que kcalb se encontraba besándola lo que sorprendió a la diosa ya que todos sabemos que el diablo no es que sea la persona mas atrevida que hay

-No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto por favor, no quiero que me dejes solo-dijo el diablo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eso no pasará-dijo abrazándolo

-Gracias...

Que os ha parecido? Dejad esos reviews que tanto me gustan please!

Se despide:

Aura Fujiwara


End file.
